The Captain's Jedi (Part 3)
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: Sola Valda [non-canon chct] fights alongside Master Unduli and Ahsoka as well as Secura and Skywalker as they crash land on the lerman's planet. During this time, she and Rex develop their friendship and decide to have dinner during their time off to "get to know each other better" (alert: ratings for story segments following Pts 3 and 4 may become M)
1. Shroud of Darkness

The ship was being attacked. That much was clear, even before the status report from green team came into the detention levels where the three jedi and their clone troopers now stood in a circle. Sola stood, lightsaber at her waist and robes folded nicely, not yet having seen combat this day but, from the looks of things, about to. Of course it'd have to happen on her first mission alongside the great Master Luminara Unduli. The turn of capturing Viceroy Nute Gunray of the trade federation had finally come, by the commendable Senator Amidala's doing, and Sola was stationed here because of her connections to the senator herself—alongside Master Luminara Unduli was also Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Commander, I'll need your assistance." Luminara said to Green Leader as she began to move forward. Ahsoka and Sola Valda watched her make her way across the stretch, reacting instantly to the attack on their ship.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said, attempting to follow.

"You will stay here with Captain Argyus. Guard the viceroy." Luminara said sternly to Ahsoka. She turned to Sola. "And you will stay as well."

"But—" Ahsoka started to protest but was silenced by Luminara's stare. "As you wish master."

But Sola was not yet satisfied. There was a disturbance here alright. And it wasn't just because of the attack.

"Master, allow me to accompany you." Sola said. "Padawan Tano is capable of handling guard duty herself. And two Jedi…" Her voice was persuasive.

"Very well." Luminara said and she and Sola headed out into the corridor. Sola had just arrived on the ship days before to assist in escort duty and already a strange occurrence had broken out. The disturbance she felt was past the physical aspect here. Sola knew something…somewhere… was lurking…and washing a wave of darkness closer and closer toward them with every minute.

* * *

Luminara and Sola made it to green team in the midst of the fray. Nearly obliterated, green team was sticking it out and giving it all they had. Luminara activated her lightsaber, followed instantly by Sola, and the two sprang into action with clones at their sides.

"Take the right!" Luminara instructed Sola and began to deflect bolts back at the battle droids. Sola ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and followed behind her. As she picked up the defense, Master Luminara rushed forward to take the offensive. Droids went down one by one, leaving behind only smoking, fizzling metal corpses. Green leader commended her yet Master Luminara merely looked off balance.

"I sense our troubles aren't over." She said gravely.

"No…" Sola agreed. Things were going from bad to worse and all over slime like Gunray. It didn't quite make sense. She moved toward one droid to examine them. She began to count them off…a dozen…two dozen… how many more had invaded for this single target and what did that mean for her and the troops? How many more would be on the way?

Sola sensed it right as Master Luminara gasped.

"Padawan!" She cried and jetted back down the corridor to the detention level. Sola followed swiftly behind, using the force to speed her movements.

"Master?" She called from behind Luminara—who was but a blur at this point.

"No time!" Luminara called back. "Ahsoka is in danger!"

Sola followed, giving no objections. But she felt out of sorts. She could perceive something but couldn't perceive it—like having a taste on your tongue and not quite knowing what flavor.

She soon received an answer when the lift reached the detention level floor. And a hairless Dathomirian woman stood before the blast-shielded door of the detention level, with Gunray now outside of it. Sola bristled. Luminara was calm but her brow furrowed as she began forward.

"Halt assassin!" She cried out, lightsaber swinging. Sola was hot on her heels but her stomach had dropped nearly to the floor. They were facing off with none other than Asajj Ventress. Flashes of her failure against the lady sith assassin filled Sola's mind. It had been some time yet she was still haunted with insecurities, remembering her failure against the woman. But she remained stubbornly resolute, despite her quivering stomach.

Using the force, Luminara shut down the containment fields, letting Ahsoka out behind Ventress. It was now three against one. As Ventress parried their blows, her movements slowed with caution.

"Surrender," Luminara said fiercely. Asajj looked at the trio before clipping her sabers to her belt and raising both arms above her head in a surrender. It took them all a moment to center their focus on the blinking indication light on Asajj's wrists.

The ship shakes with the explosion. Sola is thrown off her feet and against a wall by the force, everyone grabbing onto something in order to keep footing. And that split second was all Asajj needed. Dodging and weaving, she managed to knock Luminara from her feet and sprint down the passageway and away from her attackers.

"What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked and jumped down into the shaft.

"Ahsoka!" Both Luminara and Sola cried, grabbing a wrist each. They jerked her back up just as an elevator came plummeting down—one that would have broken Ahsoka's skull.

"Thanks." She replied sheepishly. Sola bent back over and looked into the black abyss. She barely heard Argyus's report on their standing, knowing it was nothing spectacular. They were sitting ducks at this point and were going haywire in the systems. The only thing to do was catch the attacker by hand…catch Ventress by hand. Sola sighed.

"Our attacker has come for Gunray." Luminara said. "Stay here and guard him. I'll confront her myself." Sola's eyes snapped open wide at the announcement but it was Ahsoka who spoke first.

"Master, all due respect," she said. "But Ventress is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone. Let me help you." She glanced at Sola's vacant face. "And Sola."

"I am more than capable of dealing with a lone assassin armed with undisciplined fighting skills," Luminara said firmly.

"She is right, Master." Sola said softly. "Ventress is too dangerous to engage by yourself. At least take one of us."

"I understand concern but I will find her myself." Luminara insisted. "You two make sure nothing else goes wrong up here."

"But—" Ahsoka tried to say.

"Stay here," Luminara said, half-glaring at the two of them, "and keep a clear head."

* * *

Sola sat in a corner, meditating. Or trying to. Peace would not come today. She tried to wipe away her thoughts and sit in utter calm like Master Luminara was exhibiting but that was impossible with the visions of possibilities that kept filling her thoughts. Sola sighed heavily, leaning her head back. She had begun to sweat in her palms and underarms. Before her, a ways away, Ahsoka paced back and forth, speaking to the guards. Sola did her best to tune her and all other sounds out but that left her with just the pounding in her mind. She was calm and collected just moments before and now, with Ventress onboard, she was out of sorts. She'd been unable to do anything as Ventress choked Rex so long ago back on Christophsis. She could not help Obi-Wan either, and even hindered him. She learned that Master Obi-Wan had faced off with her yet again on her next visit to Chrisophsis and was beginning to feel as though Ventress was following her. And every time she showed up, Sola somehow ended up with the lower hand. It this kept up, she might as well just stay escorting senators like that of Amidala to and from their peace negotiations and treaty signings. She'd be useless out here.

Ahsoka took off, abandoning the post of guard before the ray shields. Startled, Sola finally stood up, shaking off whatever she'd gotten from her meditative trance. She walked over to the guards and Captain Argyus.

"Where had padawan Tano gone off to?" She asked bluntly.

"She went to go and help Master Luminara." The captain said.

"On whose authority?" Sola eyed him suspiciously.

"On her own." The captain said simply. "She figured…sometimes…doing what you felt was better than doing what was ordered. She thinks Master Unduli's in trouble."

Sola paused for a moment. She looked from the captain to the clones and then to the passageway the Ahsoka had run down, heading for Master Luminara's aid and rescue—if she needed as much. Sola knew she would. But would padawan Tano be enough?

"Captain…I'm going as well." Sola said to him. "I trust you can handle things here."

"You can count on us, sir." The captain bowed his head to her.

"Thank you…Master Unduli will need all the help she can get." Sola said seriously.

"Then you have no time to waste." The captain gave her a nod and inclined his gun away and down the corridor, signaling her to go on swiftly. And swiftly, Sola ran off to hopefully aid in Ventress's capture.

* * *

Sola sprinted, her heart rate accelerating despite her best efforts to remain calm in her movement. She jumped down the shaft, feeling her robe billowing in the wind as she made her way down to the engine room. She landed cat-like and silently, unclipping her lightsaber from her belt. The room was dark but light with flashing reds and oranges and yellows. Combusted pipes shrieked and metal banged loudly against each other.

And she felt it—the anger and rage that could only belong to one such as Ventress. She sprinted towards that section, watching as Ahsoka and Luminara struggled with the sith lady. Sola crept slowly forward, jumping along precarious structures, remaining undetected for now. But with each clash of sabers, she felt the hairs on her arms raise in fear and anticipation. And then she finally found her chance.

Ducking out from her hiding place, Sola flung her lightsaber straight for Ventress's head. Hearing the whooshing, Ventress managed to duck in time yet caught a slight cut in her side upon Sola's saber's return to her hands. Sola jumped from her perch and onto Ventress's position, fighting with furious and ferocious fervor. Asajj warded her off but Ahsoka and Luminara were fast approaching, ready to aid Sola in her steady campaign. She jumped back and, as Sola and Ahsoka jumped at her, busted a pipe and let the scorching air engulf them and rocket them away from her as she jumped to safety through the ceiling vent.

Sola felt herself falling, her arms slightly flailing. She saw ground and quickly tilted and caught onto a hanging piece of scrap, alternating her course in the direction of the structure Luminara was standing on. Ahsoka was not as lucky. She nearly fell to her death, needing Luminara's full strength to pull her up. Sola, half on her back, could not summon energy after her fall just yet. She just watched the vent shaft where Ventress escaped…wondering….


	2. Crashing Down

"General Skywalker's here!" The clone cried out.

"None too soon," Aayla Secura said softly. We're entering the atmosphere."

Sola Valda watched from a bit behind Aayla out of the viewport. The battle in the skies raged with chaos and fervor. She had boarded Master Secura's ship just three nights before and they were already set upon and, from the looks of it, fighting for their very lives.

"Master Secura," Sola said to Aayla, "to the outward corridors?"

"Why?" Aayla eyed her, holding on as the ship rocked jauntily as it was hit by a projectile.

"Because it looks like those droids are coming in." Sola said fiercely.

"They're boarding!" the clone in the front cried out, confirming Sola's fears. She and Aayla raced to the bridge halls, lightsabers ignited and poised for attack. They got just that as superior battle droids marched in, ricocheting off of the walls and heading to kill. Sola took defensive while Aayla rushed in, her blade slicing with acute precision, severing their droid attackers one by one. But she, like Sola, could see that things were getting to be too much for just the two of them.

* * *

Rex followed behind Ahoska, leading his men in his wake. She butchered battle droids, fighting to Anakin who was some feet ahead. In moments, they'd met up.

"Nice senses Skywalker." Aayla said as they pushed along through the tunnel. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

As Anakin responded, Sola caught Rex's eye. She stood in front of Skywalker and Aayla's side, not looking back at Ahsoka or Rex and not even speaking to Anakin. She sliced the air, her lightsaber just a flurry of light as she blocked all the blaster bolts that could have impacted them. Rex was distracted a tad, wishing he could see her…and that she could be a bit more behind—not in the very front. But he felt odd for that thought anyway. She was a Jedi. They were made to go in front—to lead and defend.

They doubled back and ran to the pipelines between the ship Anakin had docked and the crumbling ship they were on. They all moved. They outran the droids, ducking and diving when Rex felt himself be knocked off his feet. They all went flying into the pipeline chamber. Rex was impacted and fell onto his back, his chest weighted by another weight on him. He looked up in time to see Sola scrambling to sit up from him.

"Skywalker!" She screamed at the same time he heard Ahsoka call out, "Master!"

Ahsoka went to the door and looked through the jammed entryway. Sola rushed to her side. Rex could see the panic in her shoulders. He himself was panicking. He saw them both take one of Anakin's arms and pull him inside.

"Ahsoka, Sola! We have to leave now!" Aayla said fiercely. She came to help. "Hurry, get him on the ship." After Anakin was safely on, Aayla rushed after the clone who was turning on the deflector shields, heading to the cockpit. Rex stood, going to rush after her but looking at the padawan and Jedi still there with General Skyawlker.

"I'll help you get him to the medbay." Sola told Ahsoka.

"I can do it." Ahsoka said somewhat fiercely, her face pinched tight with distress and panic. Sola nodded and backed away as Ahsoka and a clone managed to move Anakin out of the way. Sola turned around and finally looked into Rex's face. Her demeanor lightened just slightly.

"Rex." She said, somewhat with a relieved sigh.

"Sir—Sola." Rex responded. "It's good to see you onboard. It was a nasty fight back there."

"It's good to see we all made it…despite Master Skywalker's condition." Sola said lowly. Her face cleared with resolve. "Come…we should get to the bridge."

With that, the two headed to the front of the ship.

* * *

A Star!? Sola couldn't believe it. It was just their luck. Out of all the coordinates to be punched in, they were saddled with the ones leading them to imminent death. And the only way to do course corrections in hyperspace was at horrible costs.

"That'll cut of Anakin's life support!" Ahsoka said to Aayla as she formulated the plan.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Aayla said sternly. "But it's a risk we're going to have to take." Sola found that she agreed. She didn't like it but she agreed. They readied themselves, her behind the group and Aayla at the controls.

The switch was flipped.

The ship shot forward, tearing away from its path. Sola found herself ripped off her feet. She clung to the ceiling overhead piece with both hands. In front of her, everyone else was doing the same. But her grip was slipping. In an instant, she felt herself lose her hold and she flew backward. Pain erupted in her head and she was dizzied for a moment. She barely heard muffled yelling before malleable gravity returned to them and she was flung to her face on the floor. Now a bit more than dazed, Sola tried to shake her head, rising to her arms and knees. She felt the ship moving. Ahead, Rex, Aayla, Ahsoka, and the captain were all talking in quick voices—about what? Sola couldn't make out. She struggled to her feet and tried to stand beside Rex. But then she ship crashed with a tremendous thud and she felt herself side-swipe the navigation chair and she could no longer see.

* * *

Rex heard wobbling footsteps and turned around to see Sola making her way towards them when the ship crashed. Glass broke and they all nearly flew forward. Sola lurched to the right then became dead weight, flung now to the left. Rex caught her before she slammed completely into him and braced, his arms around her, as they ended their horrid landing. After a few tentative moments, he opened his eyes and saw smoke. He struggled to his feet and, carrying Sola in his arms, made his way to the opening.

"Everyone—out!" He cried, jumping off with Sola's limp body over his shoulder. He jumped to the dirt, setting her down and helping other clones. Aayla and Ahsoka dragged Anakin out as well. They had all made it.

Rex stopped back at Sola. He felt her neck. Steady pulse. He couldn't see any serious injury. She'd just been knocked out cold. Relief washed over him. He realized he'd been panicking. He didn't even remember starting to panic.

"Captain Rex?" Aayla was coming behind him. Rex turned to her.

"General." He said. Aayla eyed Sola.

"We have to set up camp."Aayla instructed. "Jedi Valda is…?"

"She's just unconscious." Rex assured her. "Landing and the deviation knocked her out. She should be up soon…."

"Good." Aayla said. "We will keep her in the tent as well then—until further notice. Now come." Rex went to go help pitch the tent, looking back at Sola every few seconds.

Sola opened her eyes. Brown and grey, tinted with…orange? Reds? She took a breath, moaning slightly as she tried to sit up. The ship, passing the star, hyperspace…now where was she?

"Uh…hey." Rex's voice rang out soft and tentative. Sola looked up to see him standing in the tent's mouth, obviously drawn in by her stirring. She exhaled and sat up fully, more at peace now that she saw a familiar face.

"Hi." She responded. She looked around to the campfire, Anakin, and the brush that showed around them behind Rex. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're on a planet we don't know the name of yet." Rex said, taking off his helmet. He moved more in. "You, uh…you were knocked out cold by the landing. 'Managed to get you outta there before it blew. Now we set up camp. We're trying to find who lives here already to get help for Skywalker."

"Oh yes…Skywalker." Sola looked to Anakin and everything started to click into place. She looked up at Rex. "You all managed to drag Master Skywalker and I out of the ship before it blew?"

"Yeah." Rex said somewhat quickly. "General Secura and padawan Tano ran for Skywalker. I was nearest you so I was able to get you out of the ship with me. We didn't lose anyone."

"I see," Sola nodded. She looked up at Rex, more directly. "I guess I owe you my life. I will be sure to return the favor."

"Of course. No favor needed." Rex said simply, clearing his throat.

"I'll help keep watch." Sola said to him, rising up. A pain in her head and back had her grimace, pausing briefly. Rex rushed closer to her, hands extended yet not going any closer.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

Sola eyed him for a moment—the quick movements and concern on his face. His gesture was kind. But a bit…excessive, overzealous….

"No, I'm perfectly alright." Sola said simply. "Minor headache and…a few bruises." She paused before continuing with a smile, "I don't need the care Skywalker does."

"You banged yourself up in the cockpit is all," Rex's arms drew back to his sides as he said this, closing off once more. "Just making sure…."

Sola watched him walk out of the tent and followed. She eyed him and then put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened but turned to her. She came up beside him, looking up at him.

"I appreciate your concern, Rex." Sola said in a soft voice. "It means a lot to know that you are cautious for my safety and…health." A small smile touched her lips.

"Well…yes, I am." Rex said hurriedly. He looked back at her, directly in her eyes as he was looking in his. And he found himself…transfixed. He continued, "You're a…good ally…and, um…a good…," he looked away, "a good friend…sir."

The words brought a glint to Sola's eyes…and a jolt to her stomach. Friend.

"Sola, Rex…not sir." Sola said softly in return. Rex's eyes came back to find hers. It was as if an electric current were passing through the two of them.

"You're a good friend, Sola," Rex corrected himself, his voice slightly mumbling, body unable to move.

That is, until they heard a thud and Rex spotted Anakin. Rex got to him first.

"General!" He stooped down. "Are you alright?"

Sola felt it too late. The giant animal came from the brush and had Rex in its jaws, flinging him around. In an instant, her lightsaber flashed to life and she ran after it. But she was not peaceful. She was panicked.

She threw herself into a force-leap and landed behind the animal, her saber slashing its humongous back. It wailed and threw her off, turning around. Sola saw a blaster bolt fire and knew Rex had reached his gun but the animal quickly made off back into the brush from which it came, leaving only footprints in its wake. Sola ran over to Rex's side.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"I'm alright. Just a little out of breath," he said to her. He looked up at her and, even through the helmet, Sola could imagine his eyes…those eyes he kept giving her….

"Thanks. Favor returned, I guess." Rex chuckled. Sola shook her head, not being able to quite hide the smile she returned with.

The group found themselves in hiding within the tall grasses of the Maridun planes. After a separatist fleet landing that very day and conquering the plane tribe, the Jedi and their clone defenders were pushed into hiding—with no help at the resistance from the tribesmen.

"I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight" Rex complained to the group. "Their pride I guess."

"Their pride and ignorance—held back by tradition." Sola volunteered, her tone dark.

"I call it 'no courage,'" Ahsoka said drily.

"Sometimes, it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs young padawan." Aayla scolded Ahsoka, glaring at Sola as well, "as any Jedi well knows."

"We need to find a ship," Anakin interrupted. "And I think the only one around here belongs to the separatists. We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle."

"You're talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex eyed the general in near disbelief. He hoisted his gun. "Count me in!"

"We need to find them first." Aayla cooled them all off. Ahsoka jumped up.

"I think we just did." Ahsoka jumped up, pointing at the probe droid.

"Blast it!" Anakin yelled, standing up. One by one, the clones began to open fire. Orders flew right and left. Sola followed behind Ahsoka in her chase. With Ahsoka in the lead, they fought through the brush after the mechanical devil.

"Which way did it go?" The commander asked.

"This way—hurry!" Ahsoka yelled as they continued after it. Sola and Rex and the fellow clone followed close behind. Sola could sense it but couldn't catch a hold on it.

Brilliant blue flashed before them and the droid was no more than smoking, scrap metal within seconds, decimated by Aayla's blade.

"I wonder where it was headed…" Ahsoka thought aloud.

"We can see better from up there," Aayla pointed to the trees.

* * *

"Apparently like the separatists have a new toy." Anakin said as they viewed the compound and rocket that was being brought from it. "see if you can get a closer look."

"Yes sir," The commander said.

"I'll go with your commander." Rex volunteered.

Sola was struck with uneasiness suddenly. It was dangerous…but everything was dangerous… this was no different from any other danger they'd faced…yet she was, now, worried.

"Careful." She reminded them. Rex looked back at her and nodded before continuing after the commander. From the trees, the Jedi watched as the clones came closer to the weapon. They watched the projectile fly from the tank…and they watched the explosion.

"Oh no…" Sola gasped. The blast extended for at least 50 meters, if not more. And Rex and the commander were in the range. She saw them running back for cover. They extended their lines and hooked onto the tree—the commander missed. Aayla cut a vine, swung down, and saved him in the nick of time. Sola helped pull Rex up.

"That's some toy…" Ahsoka said, frowning. "It took out every living thing." The separatists began to move their forces.

"Where are they off to now?" Aayla inquired, eyes narrow.

"Off to the lermen village." Anakin said. "There's nothing else in that direction."

"Those villagers won't stand a chance." Aayla said gravely.

"First, we'll take out the droids' communication station," Anakin began to formulate a plan, "then, after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the lermen."

"But…Tawok Ka said he doesn't need our help," Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them to extinction." Anakin said wisely. Ahsoka made a scathing noise. Sola came and put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Tradition…" Sola said. "What they want isn't what they need. C'mon."

Ahsoka nodded and the two followed swiftly behind the older Jedi.

The group moved swiftly into the compound. Sola, Ahsoka, and Aayla maneuvered into the base as Anakin and the clones distracted the droids. They managed to move up and past the inner wall undetected.

"Quickly. Get to the door." Aayla said to Ahsoka as she saw Anakin engage. "Sola and I will take care of the droids." Ahsoka made her way and Sola followed behind Aayla. She slunk beside her as they quietly took out droid after droid, leaving broken parts in their wake. Sola's mind was focused yet distracted by the imminent danger. The colonists were misguided yes. But they were about to be decimated by the separatists's toy. Sola wasn't even sure they would be enough to stop something of that magnitude. But there was little other choice. It was just as Skywalker said: they couldn't just leave them to extinction.

Sola stood with Rex at the watch post. The two were silent, looking out in the distance. Sola's face was unreadable. Rex glanced at her twice.

"They're not gonna fight." He said unnecessarily.

"No…" Sola said quietly. "It appears not."

"Makes our job a lot harder." Rex pointed out. Sola nodded. "Well…good luck. I'm sure we can do this."

"I wish I had your faith." Sola commented, looking at him finally.

"Well…we've got me, three Jedi, a padawan, and commander _ there." Rex pointed out. "I'd say we outnumber the seps with all that." Sola cocked her head and then nodded.

"When you put it that way…" she said softly, trailing off as she looked in the distance. Rex put his goggles back to his eyes.

"Droids inbound." He said to Anakin. "We've got eight minutes tops."

"Come on guys," Anakin called. "Let's get these shield generators in place."

Rex rushed into action, to help. Truthfully, he wasn't sure about their chances at all. They were formidable but against all those droids. Not to mention the new weapon…. But his resolve was like steel. Nerves and fears before battle had ceased to plague him long ago.

"They're holding position." He called down to Anakin as the seps reached them.

"They're not going to charge us—not if they can hit us from long-range first." Anakin said. "But if we can withstand that weapon…we'll draw them in."

"And then they'll be ours." Sola said low but loud enough for those around her to hear. She stood by Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka gave her a reassuring smile before a projectile loomed and blue encompassed their area as the shields went up.

"Now, they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face to face." Anakin smirked. Sola gave a small smile at their victory this day. The first of many she hoped.

The droids began their march. She looked to Anakin and he nodded. Rex was on his right side and commander _ was on Aayla's left. The six of them walked out of the shield and before the droids, ready to engage—defending the village behind them.

Sola was a flurry of motion once more. Double blades cut through droid battle armor and their enemies went down by twos. Twisting and turning, she ducked, flung her lightsaber in an arc and beheaded several more. She felt Anakin and Aayla on both sides of her in the battle, their signatures in the force glowing with will…determination. Ahsoka's the same but with even more resolve and energy. Sola twirled back and force, half defensive, half offensive. The bolts the droids sent at her were reflected back—each one. She let herself be immersed in the force…in the fight.

But soon there were too many.

"We're outnumbered." Sola called out to her team, ducking and weaving.

"Get back to the village!" Anakin called. "I'll take care of the new weapon!"

"Skywalker, I've got your back!" Sola called out.

"No! Defend the villagers!" Anakin called back. "The droids are nearly there!"

Sola nodded and propelled herself back through the force. She encountered the droids after one of their barriers had been broken through. She cut through battle droid after battle droid, fighting to protect the shield generator. She slid down as blaster fire rained where her head had been and propped back up in time to see one generator explode. They were defenseless.

"Take cover! Everyone!" She cried. She ran before lermen, twirling her blade and protecting them from the blaster fire that threatened to kill them on impact. Her panic was beginning. As was her anger. She couldn't stop it or surrender to it. It just sat there, dead energy. But the fact it was there at all made Sola panic even more.

In moments, lerman rushed past her—past them all. Before she could blink, ropes materialized out of thin air it seemed.

They were fighting.

Hope flared inside of Sola, killing off whatever anger she had been feeling. She rushed forward as their ropes bound the droids into a singular area, knocking them down. She flung her saber, which sliced them in half and Ahsoka cleaned up by severing the remaining droids' heads. In moments, the battle was over. They had won. The twin silver blades de-ignited back into the cylinder as the attack came to a close.

* * *

They were boarding the ship. Rex made his way to the back, with the commander. He saw the prisoners onto the ship as well. After reporting to Skywalker, who was done with the lermen, he made his way to one of the barracks.

Sola sat in the middle of the floor, meditating in the way the Jedi did. Rex almost wanted to back out of the room but was compelled to stay. He knocked on the frame of the door.

"Rex…" Sola's eyes opened and she turned to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Rex said to her. He leaned against the door. "Some battle…"

"Yes…" Sola sighed. "Odd one…but good in the end. The lermen fighting…was a battle in itself. A battle against being held back…rolling over." She smiled suddenly. "But that's morbid. Now we're returning to republic space."

"Yeah…" Rex said, hesitating. "I'm getting some R&R for once…I'm…guessing Jedi are always given missions to do."

"Depends. In this time of war, yes." Sola said to him. "The council may assign me somewhere again—may put me on the senate…may even give me some time off to recuperate after all the battles they've sent me into."

"Oh…I see." Rex said. Sola eyed him as he fumbled over his words. "Well…if you…don't get an assignment…just uh…holo me…maybe we could…do something—as friends and all—get to know each other better."

Sola eyed him blankly. Rex's stomach suddenly felt hot. He didn't even know what he was doing, asking her to hang out with him. He knew there was something about her but…he was a soldier…and she was a Jedi. Friendship…and anything more…was not promising or productive given the nature of their relationship and the times of war they were in.

"If I don't have an assignment, hanging out would be fine." Sola said slowly. "Fun."

"Yeah…alright then." Rex smiles.

"If we could talk later," Sola asked politely. "I…need to meditate. I've been off-balance on this world…with these people."

"Of course." Rex stood straight. "See ya."

"Goodbye." Sola said back to him and closed her eyes once more.


	3. Trespassing

He'd only been back in republic space for a week and already Rex was starting to feel antsy again. But unlike times before, it was not because of the war or the seps or the thought of his brothers still dying everyday.

No, today it was because a certain Jedi was being given time off as well and he was due to meet her in the upper levels of Coruscant in a remote restaurant for lunch. It was not where he'd be seeing any other clones either. For some reason, Rex was thankful for that. He didn't need any rumors, even if they would be unfounded.

The sky taxi took him above the lower levels from which he came. Not the undercity—the atrocious depths of Coruscant: the rotting core of the world—but the areas where crime was semi-rampant and it was only dangerous to be out alone in the dead of night. Outside of armor for duty, Rex instead wore trousers of black, a plain shirt (white) under a collared vest (blue-ish). Yet he kept a blaster inside the vest and a few batteries in his boots. He also had on an overcoat where, in both pockets, he kept minor smoke bombs and an extra holdout blaster. You could never be too prepared.

He made his way over to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at, walking through the doors and into the room filled with chandeliers, red velvet, and patrons that had to be senators, confidants, or upper-middle-class. He began to scan the room, trying to see if he could spot Sola. He hadn't asked what she was going to be in. He suspected jedi robes but couldn't be sure. She might have suspected his armor as well….

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The human at the front asked him.

"Uh, yes." Rex said. "Under Rex and Sola."

"Ah yes. Rex." The human looked at the reservation logs. "Follow me please. You are upstairs."

Rex followed the man to another level of the restaurant. Upstairs was even more secluded yet not as ostentatious as the floor below. Rex also noticed there were more potential exits—in case of gas, fire, quake, etc. And the windows were not too high up save for small children.

"Rex." He heard someone call out to him and turned to the far table.

Rex felt puzzled, hesitating for a moment, slightly wary as he saw who was waiting for him. He approached Sola but she was not in Jedi robes. Sola wore her hair modest but in two buns with cascading curls on either side. She wore a simple yet regal red-purple dress and ornamentation on her ears. This, with the exception of her hair, was all hidden by the blood red hooded robe she wore still over her clothes.

"Hi." Rex greeted her.

"Evening." She smiled in return. Rex found himself caught off guard almost—not so much by her smiling but because she usually did not smile so willingly…at least not for nothing. _Is seeing me making her smile_? Rex couldn't help but wonder.

"Didn't expect to see you outside your jedi robes." Rex commented. It was only after Sola paused that he realized how that might sound: offensive or implying.

"This isn't…jedi business." Sola explained before Rex could retract or clarify his statement. "And as Jedi do not have delusions of grandeur, me setting foot in here in my jedi robes—unaccompanied by a senator or someone who would have invited me here—would set off a frenzy of accusations and rumors that the jedi do not need—especially during this time of war."

"That makes sense." Rex nodded.

"I didn't expect to see you so…fancily dressed either." Sola glanced over Rex's frame. "Not in armor of course but…"

"That looks odd as well—coming into a place like this in my regular clothes." Rex shrugged. "I borrowed this from the commander. Not sky-loft material but…"

"It looks nice." Sola nodded, giving Rex a half-smile but one more definite than many she gave while on the battlefield. Except to Obi-Wan of course.

Rex's chest felt hot thinking about Obi-Wan. He tried to hush that thought and feeling. Sola was obviously enthralled with Obi-Wan but it was in more of a fatherly way. Or was it? And why should he care. He wanted to be friends…mostly….

"You look…very nice too." Rex said, clearing his throat.

"From Senator Amidala's wardrobe." Sola explained to him. "One of her traveling dresses actually. I wanted to be prepared for whatever may come. A Jedi's work is never done."

"Nor is a trooper's." Rex sighed.

"Yeah…" Sola said, looking down, her face clouded but clearing. She looked up at him. "The reservations have been paid for out of the jedi funds. We are on unlimited today…so you can order what you like and however much of it."

"Oh…thanks." Rex said. "Not that I'm all too hungry…"

Sola looked up at him and dazzled him with a wide grin. Rex blinked.

"Neither am I." Sola said with a small chuckle. Rex half-smiled himself. "We…have a lot in common, Rex."

"I've noticed." Rex said without hesitation. Sola glanced up at him but quickly back down at the menus that Rex could have sworn materialized out of nowhere when in fact they had been brought a few minutes before by a droid server.

"Well…you did say that there was…hanging out you'd like to do." Sola prompted.

"Well…I was wondering…just about you is all." Rex said a bit too nonchalant (even he thought so). Sola eyed him a bit puzzled like for a moment then sat back in her chair.

"What are things you like to do for fun, Rex?" She asked him.

"Me?" Rex tilted his head.

"Yes." Sola asked, taking a water from the tray the droid brought. "And your favorite planet. Your friends in the grand army. Your view on the war…." She paused and looked into Rex's eyes. "This is an alright thing? Only answer if you're comfortable."

Yet Rex could tell she knew he was comfortable—more than. He was at ease and it felt as though she might be too.

"Well…when I'm off duty, the guys and I might go and play what we call "war games" to keep our senses sharp and train while having fun." Rex started. "Go to local cantinas…maybe visit Kamino…just to see the new clones' progress. Things like that."

"Hm…and who are you mostly close to?" Sola asked him.

"The 501st. We clones are all brothers…but they are my infantry, my team…the closest." Rex said, thinking about them all, how few were left after Geonosis…and Christophsis. "Especially after…Slicks…they are some of the only people I'd say I trust wholeheartedly."

"That's understandable." Sola said softly. An odd tone. Rex hadn't heard it before. He looked up to her, realizing he'd been looking down. Her brown eyes were fluid. As if she were analyzing him…trying to look through him. And suddenly he was uncomfortable.

"So…" he cleared his throat, slightly irritated as the thought that she might be trying to probe his mind infiltrated his head, "you?"

"You haven't asked me a question." Sola leaned back, her eyes more or less back to normal.

"Planet maybe…which is your favorite so far?" Rex asked. Sola thought a moment before she answered. She tried to think but was finding it slightly hard.

"I like…Felucia." She said slowly, a small smile on her face. "But, at the same time, I like Coruscant." She now gave a small chuckle. "The jungle and the…city."

"Well…I mean, I like Nar Shadaa." Rex said. Sola eyed him. "Easy to find people, easy to get people to cooperate. And there are more allies there than one would think—allies to justice or the republic, hidden behind the gangsters and hutts. And…Nar Shadaa is like a jungle city so…"

Sola couldn't contain her laughter and Rex laughed with her at his small joke.

"A wildness beneath that stone exterior." Sola commented, almost teasingly.

"Look who's talking." Rex challenged back. Sola exhaled contentedly, nearly rolling her eyes.

"So that was planets…" She said. "You'll share your Nar Shadaa stories then?"

"Excuse me," a waiter droid approached the table. "But it is almost closing time."

"Thank you." Sola said. She turned back to Rex. "Wow…I hadn't realized it was so late."

"Neither did I." He said slowly, blinking as if waking from a dream.

"You were saying about Geonosis…" Sola prompted.

"So yeah," Rex said, gathering himself but continuing to talk, "we basically had them on the run and it was…blasterfire everywhere. Explosions. The whole lot. And…a lot didn't make it. Dooku got away, yeah. But we at least exposed the treachery of the separatists for what it is."

"And you fought valiantly." Sola reminded him. "Stories from the day, of all who fought, are near and numerous…and commended at every turn."

"Yeah…" Rex said lowly.

"We should head out." Sola stood up. Rex followed suit.

"So…one thing you didn't answer…where exactly are you headed?" he asked her as they made their way into the cool Coruscant air.

"The temple." Sola remarked. "Or I may stay at Senator Amidala's if she forces me." Sola gave a small giggle. "You?"

"Base." Rex shrugged. "Where all the clones sleep when off duty…I'm registered for the one a ways off."

"I can hail a cab and…see you off if you'd like." Sola said to him.

"No." Rex shook his head. "The temple's the other way. It would be pointless."

"Are you sure?" Sola asked him with more fervor. "It would be no problem for me to…."

Her insistence seemed to surprise them both. Sola especially. She didn't want the night to end and she knew it, no matter how she phrased it to herself. And that very feeling, that fear of having him escape from her…someone so interesting, kind, and similar to her….

An attachment was forming. And that was dangerous.

"I mean…alright. Yeah." Rex said, before Sola could retract her offer. Sola nodded to him and hailed a hovercab. She got in after him, slowly. She knew she had to tread carefully, compose herself. She should have gone back to the temple—to meditate on this, clear her thoughts.

Because being in the cab with Rex was not helping. They sat somewhat close, their proximity not even 1/3 of a meter away. They didn't speak but that made the silence and feelings within the silence even more tangible. Tonight, she knew what she had sensed from him—intrigue, care, kindness…curiosity…fascination…and a hint of passion.

She had felt it before—on the lerman planet as well. When she had been knocked out. In her sleep, she had felt a large amount of stress and tension and a flurry of things that correlated in her sleep. But she'd also felt worry to a different degree…and then a passionate warmth.

And it had echoed inside of her as well…like a call and response. And that was very, very bad.

Rex didn't know what Sola was thinking but her eyes were fluid once more and she was fixated on him, though she wasn't glancing his way. He could tell. And he didn't know if he should be worried or not about her fixated thoughts upon him.

Yet that type of thinking wasn't okay. She was a Jedi. And they worked together a lot. She was his commanding officer and, as such, a relationship beyond friendship was…not exactly in the protocol instructions.

But…though he thought he could sense some sort of curiosity and fascination…it could very well just be friendly on her part. After all, she was a Jedi. And Jedi didn't fall in love.

"Here we are." The cab-droid said.

"Thanks a lot." Rex thanked Sola, smiling at her. "Hanging out was great, especially during this time when we don't have days like this."

"Too true." Sola said back to him, her regular demeanor returning before the silence. "But we'll find time of course…."

"Yeah, of course." Rex said after a pause. A sensation began in his chest that he couldn't fully comprehend. _We'll find time, she'd said_, he thought, _she wants to do this again…._

_Why on earth did I say that?_ Sola scolded herself. She knew there really shouldn't be another time of this. There was a problem obviously. And she needed to solve it, not exacerbate and aggravate it by feeding it with such outings. But she didn't retract her statement. She simply smiled.

And Rex reached over and hugged her. It was a brief thing—short and simple. But it left her skin warm. Rex released her and left the cab with a wave, as nonchalant as he could. He walked quick, as to prevent her from seeing his red neck and ears. But, in the act, he also prevented himself from seeing her red face before the cab took off again and left with the Jedi with emotions just as mixed up as his.


End file.
